Aztec
Aztec may refer to many of the Aztec themes throughout La Leyenda and Legend Quest, but it is not to be confused with the Maya. The Aztec are an incredibly ancient civilization, stretching thousands upon thousands of years ago, far older than the oldest known European civilizations. However, due to Quetzalcoatl's constant destruction, much of the Aztec legacy has been lost to mankind, such as the majority of its history. History Pre-Current World The Aztec Civilization stretches back several thousand years. At the bare minimal, the civilization has been depicted as being over 10,000 years old, but may very well stretch as far as back 100,000 years ago as that is possibly the date of Quetzalcoatl's birth. Like with other ancient kingdoms of the time, the entire civilization was completely wiped out by Quetzalcoatl's remaking of the world. This happened several times, with the Aztec peoples rebuilding each and every time. Over 10,000 years ago, the Aztec people managed to defeat Quetzalcoatl by sealing him away in an alternate dimension; his dimension. Before Christ The Aztec built many temples and Pyramids before and after the defeat of Quetzalcoatl. Many of the priest who sealed Quetzalcoatl dedicated their lives to guarding the Esfera, so he may never be reborn, effectively sacrificing themselves. A noble cause that ensured the safety of mankind for thousands of years. However, their sacrifice turned them into horrible, zombie like monsters who ruthlessly hunt down and kill any who enter their halls.The Chilan Common Era Much of Aztec history from this point on likely follows a real world narrative. Much of their civilization was torn down by explorers and Conquistadors who instead built Spanish cities in their wake. La Nahuala Incident in stopping La Nahuala]] In 1755, three little girls were held captive by La Nahuala. They were Xóchitl, a young Aztec girl, Teodora Villavicencio, a rich and well off girl and Toñita San Juan, a friend of Teodora. The three were to be killed by La Nahuala in order to gain the power to take over the world. While Teodora and Xóchitl were murdered, Toñita managed to survive and fought back against the witch, freeing the souls of Toñita and Teodora in the process. All the while, a young and kindhearted priest known as Father Godofredo with the help of three Aztec men attempted to stop the witch and save the girls lives. Legacy Although the Aztec civilization has been effectively wiped out in recent years, their legacy lived on in many ways. Several people of Aztec descent still went about their lives in the time of Leo San Juan such as the tanned kid his mother who lived in the town of Xochimilco. Likewise, many Aztec monuments still stood proud throughout Mexico. Languages The Aztecs originally spoke a variety of Nahuatl languages, though eventually adapted to speaking Spanish. Given the naming conventions of a few Aztec items, it is possible some spoke dialects of Maya as well. Aztec Settlements The Aztec settled many lands and had may cities, however, very few have appeared throughout the La Leyenda-Legend Quest Saga * Unnamed Aztec Settlement * Xochimilco Known Aztec Peoples * Xóchitl * Aztec Men * Yoltzin * Tonatiuh * Ollin * Tanned Kid * Unnamed Aztec Mother Possible Aztecs * Chilan. His name is actually a Maya word, but nearly everything else points to him being of Aztec ancestry. Mythological Entities * Quetzalcoatl * Horroroso * Alebrije (Species) * Catrina (Possibly) Magic The Aztecs appeared to be extremely adept magic users, with their priest being able to perform spells powerful enough to seal away Quetzalcoatl. See also * Aztec Peoples * Aztec Mythology * Aztec Clothing * Aztec Temple Citations Category:Aztec Category:Culture Category:Terms Category:Cultures